The Crossover!
by XXmiroku freakXX
Summary: Inu Yasha and the Members of the series are accidentally teleported to Present Day Miami. There are many surprises in store for everyone in here. Rated for drug use and intense language.Created By Mily, Edited By Maria R.
1. SHAKA LAKA BOOM BOOM!

Chapter 1- Shaka laka boom boom  
  
On one fine April morning three teens are still sleeping from all the raving and Head banging they did the night before!!!  
  
Then all of a sudden "INUYASHA!!!!!" Was heard! One of the girls, Maria, was suddenly awake jumping on the other girls.  
  
"We MUST watch Inu Yasha remember I recorded just like I always do :: cough no life cough::"  
  
(Gasp) YES! We must!" screamed the other fan girl, Mily.  
  
"I don't why you guys get the pleasure of watching some cheap imitation of a cartoon, I mean they're not even cute" commented the last girl, Melissa.  
  
"Hell to the fuck no!!!!!!!!!!!!! First of all they are not a cheap imitation of a cartoon and they are fine as fuck, you godammed son of a bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Maria.  
  
Mily glared "Yeah Meli (her n.name) at least we don't like guys with 'things'" aka Tony's, her crush's teeth!!  
  
"Leave me alone!" mumbled Meli.  
  
Maria turned on the TV With excitement "Ahh.. Inu Yasha" Maria sighed in relief.  
  
It was the episode with the soul piper. One of my favorites.  
  
"Ohh.how I wish Inu was real" dreamed Maria. "No no no, you mean Miroku!!!" Mily corrected. Maria just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine you guys want magic ill give you magic SHAKA LAKA BOOM BOOM" Meli teased sarcastically.  
  
All of a sudden, the TV went crazy.  
  
"Apparently Meli has powers but her powers are gay!!" Mily joked as she tried to fix the TV, thinking it was the only thing Meli screwed up.  
  
She heard a scream then a loud thump. She saw Maria by her, fainted with red cheeks.  
  
"ERR?!" Said a confuzled Mily. "Um. I suggest u turn around Mily," whispered Melissa.  
  
Mily did as she was told to. She turned slowly; her air was taken out of her lungs. There was a really really really Hot silver haired yellow-eyed Guy. By his side was an adorable 1-foot fox kid thingy with a cute ass fluffy tail. Mily screamed sooo loud it was heard all over Miami. "Mmmm..blooooooood" drooled a little flea on The Hot guy's shoulder.  
  
The flea jumped over to Maria's cheek. It grew bigger and bigger when suddenly splat was heard. The bite awoke Maria, and she slapped the flea right off. Then she got up like a bolt of lightning. "Ahhhh!!!!!!" screamed Maria. "INU YASHA! SHIPPO!!!! Oh.. um. Sorry Myouga, she said when she saw the little flea on the floor.  
  
She jumped over to Inu Yasha (hot guy) and hung on him. Then she got Shippo (fox demon aka little fox kid thing) and gave him a big hug.  
  
Inu Yasha looks at the now fixed TV "um..why am I on that magic box thingy over there?" pointed Inu Yasha with a fucked up face.  
  
"It's called a TV Inu Yasha," said Kagome as she came out from the kitchen, with Souta by her side drinking Mily's last Dr. Pepper.  
  
Mily had to be calmed down by Melissa. "It's only a can of Dr. Pepper, I'll buy u a 12-pack tomorrow" said Melissa as she patted Mily's head. (Don't ask why Kagome and Souta came out of the kitchen.they just did -_-;)  
  
"WHERE"S MIROKU WHERE"S MIROKU!?!!?" asked a very Maniacally sounding Mily.  
  
"Who?" Asked Inu Yasha. (Doorbell rings)  
  
Kagome opens the door and is punched out by the visitor. "Muahahahahahah!!!!! I KNOW WHO MIROKU IS!! I HAVE THE TAPE!!!!" exclaimed the Kagome hater- Ivette  
  
The minute Maria saw Ivette all hell broke lose. Ivette glared at Maria when she saw her clinging on to Inu Yasha. Maria glared back and proceeded with her Inu Yasha Clinging and kissing.  
  
Inu Yasha just stared into the ceiling grumbling. She called Melissa over and whispered into her ear. Melissa nodded. Maria got off Inu Yasha (temporarily) Ivette was putting in the tape when she was suddenly condemned to the depths of hell. Mily stared wide-eyed at the spot where Ivette was.  
  
"What the fuck did you do?! TELL ME!!" Demanded Mily.  
  
Melissa and Maria just stared at the ceiling innocently. "Ummm nothing, we just sent her to hell" they said in unison smiling.  
  
"Oh ok" said Mily shrugging. (Don't ask)  
  
They watched the tape Ivette had left behind. Mily was getting "overly active" when she saw Miroku. (:::Twitch:::) Mily turns to Melissa with that "expressed" face. Melissa rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm not doing anything this time! Let Maria do it" she said as she pointed to Maria. "Maria?" Said Mily with angelic eyes. "Godammit!.. Fine.. Fofomeme" she said as the room began to shake. Mily thought it was Miroku when suddenly 2 voices are heard. "That's OUR WORD!" said the voices. "Shut up Janna and Karina, no one cares." "You stupid fuck face" Said Karina's voice. "Ay! Kiss my ass" Maria shot back. She told them to go away "Fine I'll use another word happy" the voices stopped. Maria rolled her eyes. She opened her hands as if about to push some one and said: 3 girls in bikinis!!  
  
"What the fuck?!?!?" Said Melissa,  
  
"Whatever it worked okay?" she replied as she pointed over to HOT monk in front of her. "Did someone say bikini?!" Miroku asked searching the whole area.  
  
"Feh, that horny monkey didn't need magic to appear, just the right words to catch his ear." (It rhymes!!!) Grumbled Inu Yasha. Miroku grinned, but his grin was turned into a look of confusion when he felt Mily clinging on to him. Inu Yasha burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey, you got a girl hanging on to you too, so ::sticks tongue out::."  
  
"Well at least mines a cute one" shot back Inu Yasha at Miroku  
  
"I resent that!" Yelled Mily. Miroku laughed "Inu Yasha's just teasing," he told her while trying to pass a feel.  
  
"Um.. Mily, yeah um.. There's a guy grabbing your ass," noticed Melissa observantly.  
  
"Um.. Yeah I know that, but what can u say when there's such a hot guy in front of you?!" protested Mily.  
  
Melissa nodded. "Yeah you have a point. He IS kinda hot."  
  
They look at the time. It's 7:30am! Holy shit what happened to school?! Everyone except Miroku, Myouga, Shippo, and Inu Yasha started to panic. The girls took a 2-minute shower and rushed to get dressed.  
  
Mean while in hell,  
  
Ivette has killed the devil and has now taken over. She is plotting revenge on Maria and Meli for what they've done. Her eyes were glowing red now.  
  
"They'll pay!" was heard as all the demons and Evil spirits ran off in fright of her rage. 


	2. School

Chapter 2-KISS, KISS  
  
They went to Miami Middle School Home of the rockers, ravers, rappers, and hip-hopers and unfortunately preps. ::: Cough:::not for long:::cough::: (Yeah well of course they brought their guests along)  
  
Inu Yasha was wearing Mily's older brother's jeans, white T-shirt and a leather jacket. (Drool.) all the girls had to touch his ears, which got him rather aggravated.  
  
Shippo was being petted by all the preps as they cuddled him and played with him. Shippo got mad and transformed into a porcupine and pricked all of the preps (yeah! Go Shippo!)  
  
Miroku was in heaven at the sight of so many girls at one time.  
  
Kagome was looking around the school and observing the differences between her school and the American school.  
  
Souta was at Maria and Mily's former School, Santa Clara Elementary (go Santa Clara!) Where he met Carol. Carol is Maria's niece. He began to like her, and she liked him too, yet like little kids, they didn't tell a soul or say anything to each other.  
  
Maria Melissa and Mily were showing the guests the school when they come upon..  
  
"SESSHOUMARU?!" gasped Maria as she saw the mature, handsome looking silver haired relative of Inu Yasha.  
  
"Well well if it isn't my little brother and his wenches" he said, staring at Maria. "How do you know my name?" he asked gently "I have my sources. Why are you so acting so nice? It's not like you. " Replied Maria.  
  
"All of the people on the series were sent to this time, and are now scattered all over the world. All our dangerous powers are gone, yet I am still strong enough to fight and win a battle after the first blow" (don't ask how he knew they're part of a series) Finished Sesshoumaru.  
  
Melissa was dazed off. drooling. "Um.. You're hotttttt" she said in the dazed expression. Mily had to get back at her somehow.  
  
" What happened to that 'sorry excuse for a cartoon and that they were soooo ugly' huh? What happened to that?!" Exclaimed Mily in a mocking tone.  
  
Melissa gave her "the look" and laughed nervously. "I never said that, are you ok? Mily what did I tell you about smoking weed on weekdays?" she said.  
  
Mily glared. Maria rolled her eyes. Sesshoumaru was growing quite fond of Melissa.  
  
The tour continued as they went into Mr. Peraza's classroom. He was flirting with a woman in her mid to late 20's. She was sitting on a desk and had her back turned so the girls couldn't see her face. All they could say was that she had jet-black super long and straight hair and that she was very white from the color of her hands. Mr. Peraza recognized his students, and asked who were their guests, Melissa introduced everyone, but Maria and Mily were having a glaring contest between them and the woman.  
  
Inu Yasha was also glaring at the woman. Miroku was looking sternly and Kagome decided to go outside so she wouldn't have to let out and outburst. Inu Yasha gave one last glare and went to console her.  
  
"Kykiou." Murmured Maria.  
  
"You must be fan girls," Kykiou said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Bitch better not think we're YOUR fan girls!" Mily shot back  
  
"Ladies this is no way to treat my guest!" scowled Mr. Peraza.  
  
Maria had a trick up her sleeve; she knew how protective Mr. P was of his students. She went and hugged him and faked a tear.  
  
"Mr. P, that Kykiou girl has been trying to kill me for the longest!"  
  
Mily joined in. "yeah Mr. P, she's evil :::glares::"  
  
Mr. P got mad and killed Kykiou. (Yay!) Everyone celebrated. Maria was looking for Inu Yasha and Kagome. They weren't there and she got suspicious. She went outside and found them under a tree getting "too comfortable". Maria got mad and Mily laughed but soon stopped when she caught Miroku flirting with some other girls. Maria approached the two and tapped her foot.  
  
"Ahem. I believe it is time for you to go home Kagome, Souta will leave later. She made Kagome disappear. And passionately kissed Inu Yasha. He forgot all about Kagome and fell into her kiss. (For Karina, Esme, and anyone else that know Maria yes she IS obsessed and YES she did write that part!!)  
  
Shut up Mily!  
  
No u shut up!  
  
"People we HAVE to go or we'll be late!!" Meli screamed  
  
"Yes! Maria stop kissing and lets go or ill get Mr.Sotomayor on you and you know how he's overprotected with his GIRL students!!!!" Mily yelled  
  
"Fine" Maria murmured  
  
Homeroom  
  
As Mr.S called roll all of the girls and guests sat in the back row in the seat to the left as they always do and talked about their love lives including certain someone's!!!  
  
"So.Miroku what do you think of Sango????" Mily asked her little lecherous monk, Miroku  
  
"Sango?.... Sango who????" Miroku replied as he stared deeply into Mily's eyes!!!!  
  
"Mily!!!!" Mr.S yelled, "Who's your friend?" referring to Miroku on a count of they was passionately kissing in the back.  
  
"Umm. meet my friend, Miroku" Mily replied nervously  
  
"Oh...really your 'friend'?" Mr.S asked  
  
"Yeah, Mr.S they are CLOSE friends!!!" Meli said not making matters better!!! Maria put her hand on her forehead, looking down. Praying that matters don't get worse. Her prayers weren't answered, where as now Melissa was making out with Sesshoumaru. "Dios Mio!" screamed Maria. She saw something that she didn't want to see. I just hope that Karina, Gabrielle and Ashley aren't here to see this. Prayed Maria. Mr. S was getting really aggravated at what everyone seems to be doing in class. He shrugged and played along doing his best Beavis impression.  
  
"Huh huh huh huh they're gonna do it.huh huh huh huh huh" at that instant every one stopped and glared at Mr. S. he laughed nervously.  
  
"Well if you can kiss why cant I?" he protested. Then he opened a door and a shadow figure stepped in. gasps were heard from the back of the room. Sango was kissing Mr. S. (don't worry, he's VERY young, like in his 20's. early 20's)  
  
"Sango!" screamed Miroku. She just looked at him and proceeded with the kiss. "What the fuck!?" Screamed Maria "You mind explaining?!"  
  
Sango grinned. "Well, the second Miroku said he didn't even know me, I was free to be where I wanted, plus I had already fallen in love with Eric."  
  
"Oh god, Sango likes our teacher." Complained Melissa.  
  
Miroku calmed down. "Oh well" he said as he out his arm on Mily's shoulder. Mr. S had a very confuzled face on. "You guys know each other?" he said in a jealous tone.  
  
The girls got up and explained. "Well, it goes like this: They were supposed to go with each other." Maria Began.  
  
"But when they came to our time, Things changed" Continued Mily.  
  
"Yeah, it's good she didn't bring her Hiraikotsu. "Finished Melissa" Mily and Maria looked at her with a surprised face. "What the fuck?! How the hell do you know that?!" Screamed Mily.  
  
"Um. I don't know, it just popped in my head"  
  
Maria and Mily clapped, they were so proud that Inu Yasha had rubbed off on her!!!  
  
After 10 minutes of explaining the whole thing Mr.S finally just said "OHHHHH"  
  
Then after he resumed kissing his love Sango. She seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. Well homeroom had ended and now they were off to 1st period, which was the Kykiou killer himself, Mr.P.  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Hallway gossip

Yes yes I know I know I haven't written In 50 years but I have a good excuse which all make up later..  
  
~10 hrs later~ Ok I have a good excuse the pod people came to my house and took over my brain and probed me .there ya see.. good... Eh. And to Maria im going to sue u for taking my shaka laka boom boom gr.*evil glare* luv ya!  
  
Well.here it is oh and thanx Karina for updating it for me *smile wink shine* oh and there will be a change of plan im taken so Miroku will have a new girl im taken by a guy he'll be appearing in the next chapter so here it is enjoy.  
  
Chapter3: Hallway gossip  
  
After homeroom the gang went to their lockers to prepare for Mr.P's class. Oh I didn't mention when they got to school they enrolled Souta in school and the rest at Miami middle "So Maria did u do the 50 current events??' asked Mily  
  
"Of course I did duh.*looks away*  
  
"So where is it I didn't do it"  
  
"We better go before we're late," said a anxious Meli  
  
As they walked to Mr.p's room they met up with a very excited and eager carol "O_____O" expressed carol," for the love of all things long and hard that's.that's.inu.miroku.ahhh!!!!!!!!  
  
"calmate girl" said Maria *Drool* was all that came out of carol's mouth (literally) For those who don't know carol she is now one of my best friends hi carol!!!  
  
As carol humped the guy legs the rest walked through the busy halls of Miami middle school. Everyone kept staring at the extremely hot guys that accompanied the 4 girls. Everything went fine till the school hoe, Christy, came and ruined everything.  
  
"Hi mily who are these fine fellas?" asked Christy  
  
".Oh these are our friends this is inu yasha*points* and this is miroku *points and drools* this is sesshy *points* responded Mily "and how can I forget the very very adorable shippou!!!"  
  
" Hi guys im Christy has anyone ever told u that you have the cutest eyes" said Christy  
  
". Go away.." Said a very disturbed inu  
  
Maria just glared at the preppy skanky hoe. As soon as Christy saw Maria there was a glaring contest in progress. " You know what Christy why don't u get your crooked ass nose and get the fuck away before I make you!!!!" exclaimed a very angry Maria  
  
"Whatever well guys im going to go, call me. my number is in the back of every door at every boys locker and bathroom in this school!!" *Wink* Told you she was a hoe "bye Mr. Cutey" as she grabbed shippou and gave him a huge hug shippou became very very aggravated "oh and u black haired guy nice ass" as she grabbed miroku's ass  
  
Maria, meli and carol knew what was coming so they all grabbed mily before she would go and make Christy's nose straight "Let me at her." Said a very violent mily  
  
As soon as they calmed mily down they made there way to Mr.P's room they were already late  
  
~Mr.P's class~  
  
"Well.Well...Well. if it isn't Maria and her gang, take your seats you are already late" said Mr.P "Mr.P did I ever tell you your head really reflects on the light ^_^" said meli not knowing it was gonna be offensive  
  
Giggles filled the room Yes Mr.P is bald  
  
"Thank you Ms. Castillo now go and take your seats" said Mr.P  
  
" What the hell did u say that for?" asked a confuzled not to mention horny carol  
  
"What I thought he'd like the compliment," responded Melissa  
  
*Anime style sweat drop*  
  
"Well class today we'll begin by learning about the baby boom, the baby boom is basically Soldiers that went to war and when they came back and had lots of babies so in other words they were really horny and decided to have sex, like our dear friend carol here she is always very horny.  
  
Meanwhile carol had no idea what was going on and just stared at the 3 extremely hot guys. "Carol.carol.. carol!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed out Mr.P  
  
"Huh.huh.what?" said carol  
  
"Do you know what was just explained??"  
  
"Um.yeah of course.. um.. you said horny!"  
  
"Please pay more attention"  
  
"ook.*grumble* expect me to listen when there are 3 real hot guys in here"  
  
Like 47 minutes into class there was a knock on the door who else could it be but the anime lover herself Karina watzherface hehehe hi Karina  
  
"O_O" expressed Karina Again with the face  
  
"Hi inu yasha, miroku "said Karina not very excited you see Karina in her story the New Year's special (excellent by the way) already met the gang so she wasn't *very surprised hypnotizes readers* you will read the new years special after you read this you will  
  
"*Glares* SESSHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How could you!?" said Karina as she stared at sesshy and meli making out in the back  
  
"Oh...um...hi Karina." said in unison  
  
"Well that's ok I have another bitch his name is lute as she dug deep into her pocket and grabbed lute (mini size) yes I shrunk him with the shrinking machine I stole from the set of honey I shrunk the kids"  
  
"No Karina no you love me!!!!!!!!!" said a very desperate sesshy  
  
"Doesn't matter sessh you have me" said Melissa  
  
" No I' m sorry but I love Karina"  
  
Karina ignored as she took her seat and started playing with her cute little lute mini thingy  
  
"*Tear* you don't love me you hate me you hate me!" said meli  
  
"I do but my heart is for Karina"  
  
"I'm gonna die alone I'm gonna be like that guy at the subway that eats his own face *dark gloomy music* but wait ill buy a snake and they'll reproduce and they'll be my children*dark cloud* ill be crazy snake girl and ill scare little children as they pass by and stare at me and throw cupcakes at my face and my snakes will run after them and I'll scream out 'run children run!!!!!!!' muahahhahhahahahahahha "said meli maniacally  
  
Everyone in the room just stared at meli as stared at the wall in a psycho look.  
  
"...Meli?" asked Maria  
  
"Whooo got in over my head so.. Watz up Karina?" asked meli  
  
"..your not mad at me?" asked Karina  
  
" No.you know me and my wild mood swings" yes meli can have wild mood swings at times but we at the pod people corporation have learned to live with it *wink*  
  
The day went on like usual and before you knew it it was time to go and eat woo hoo food!!!!  
  
Well my pretties what did ya think? Don't worry I'll update more often even tough in my previous attempts trying to write this story at Maria's house she'd accidentally erase the story cough jealous cough lesbo cough* hehe just kidding I love you Maria smile oh and if you don't know Maria.you should read her story called first date its real good especially since there is a tom look-alike (from blink 182) *drool*in there *drool*yes if you don't know I' m a huge blink freak *smile*well ok review please!!!!!!!!! Luv ya all bye 


End file.
